videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Netflix Animated Heroes
Netflix Animated Heroes is a 2020 Crossover Fighting Game featuring Netflix Animated Characters. This game is inspired by Street Fighter X Tekken. It is also developed by Bandai Namco. The game will be coming out on July 17th 2020 in Japan, and July 24th 2020 in North America Story Mode *When lots of evil villains from different dimensions plan to takeover the world, It’s up to Pinky Malinky, Callum, Kip, And The Others To Save The world. Opening Cutscene: * The Opening Cutscene begins with Larryboy being attacked by Captain Dirtbeard, Who seeks revenge on anyone that he will destroy, and everything they love. He tries to run away from him, until he got scared where he sees other characters from different dimensions, so he ran away, He talks to Bob about what happened, Until Bob Said To Him, Oh They Are Not Enemies, They’re friends, and they just want to say hi to you. So Larry And Bob Said Hi to everyone they meet for the first time, Little Dot tells Bob And Larry about what Captain Dirtbeard did to them. As The Opening Cutscene Ends, They’re off on a search to find the others that went missing. All Playable Characters: * Turbo (Turbo F.A.S.T) * Bob The Tomato (Veggietales In The House) * Larry The Cucumber (Veggietales In The House) * Kip (Word Party) * Poppy (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) * DJ Suki (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) * Little Dot (Harvey Girls Forever) * Pinky Malinky (Pinky Malinky) * Callum (The Dragon Prince) * Chief Randall Crawford (Paradise P.D) * J.J (Pinky Malinky) * Lulu (Word Party) * King Julien (All Hail King Julien) * Bullet (Paradise P.D) * Toby (Treehouse Detectives) * Beep (Ask The Storybots) * Hiccup And Toothless (Dragons: Race To The Edge) * Takashi Shirogane (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Leo (Legend Quest) * Gina (Paradise P.D) * Yellow And Red (Larva Island) * Bheem (Mighty Little Bheem) * Petunia Rhubarb (Veggietales In The House) * Mort (All Hail King Julien) * Bing (Ask The Storybots) * Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Lotta (Harvey Girls Forever) * Stanley Hopson (Paradise P.D) * Don Andrés (Legend Quest) * Skidmark (Turbo F.A.S.T) * Madame Blueberry (Veggietales In The House) * Happy (Happy!) * Retsuko (Aggretsuko) * Ben (Motown Magic) * Jay (Beat Bugs) * Ezran (The Dragon Prince) * Millie (Treehouse Detectives) * Hap (Ask The Storybots) * Tuffnut And Ruffnut (Dragons: Race To The Edge) * Smidge (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) * Pinkeye (Harvey Girls Forever) * Marcella (Legend Quest) * Chet (Turbo F.A.S.T) * Tuca And Bertie (Tuca And Bertie) * Mickey (Motown Magic) * Crick (Beat Bugs) * Fishlegs And Meatlug (Dragons: Race To The Edge) * Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Bobby The Elder (Harvey Girls Forever) * Jewel Sparkles (We’re Lalaloopsy) * Spot Splatted Splash (We’re Lalaloopsy) Echo Fighters: Here is a list of all echo Fighters in the game: * Whiplash (Turbo F.A.S.T) (Echo Fighter Of Turbo) * Pa Grape (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Bob The Tomato) * Ichabeezer (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Larry The Cucumber) * Franny (Word Party) (Echo Fighter Of Kip) * Branch (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) (Echo Fighter Of Poppy) * Biggie (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) (Echo Fighter Of DJ Suki) * Audrey (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Little Dot) * Babs (Pinky Malinky) (Echo Fighter Of Pinky Malinky) * Rayla (The Dragon Prince) (Echo Fighter Of Callum) * Kevin (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Chief Randall Crawford) * Channing (Pinky Malinky) (Echo Fighter Of J.J) * Bailey (Word Party) (Echo Fighter Of Lulu) * Clover (All Hail King Julien) (Echo Fighter Of King Julien) * Dusty (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Bullet) * Teri (Treehouse Detectives) (Echo Fighter Of Toby) * Bang (Ask The Storybots) (Echo Fighter Of Beep) * Snotlout And Hookfang (Dragons: Race To The Edge) (Echo Fighter Of Hiccup And Toothless) * Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender) (Echo Fighter Of Takashi Shirogane) * Teodora (Legend Quest) (Echo Fighter Of Leo) * Fitz (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Gina) * Chuck (Larva Island) (Echo Fighter Of Yellow And Red) * Kalia (Mighty Little Bheem) (Echo Fighter Of Bheem) * Laura Carrot (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Petunia Rhubarb) * Maurice (All Hail King Julien) (Echo Fighter Of Mort) * Bo (Ask The Storybots) (Echo Fighter Of Bing) * Hunk (Voltron: Legendary Defender) (Echo Fighter Of Lance) * Lucretia (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Lotta) * Mayor Karen Crawford (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Stanley Hopson) * Alebrije (Legend Quest) (Echo Fighter Of Don Andrés) * Hardcase (Turbo F.A.S.T) (Echo Fighter Of Skidmark) * Junior Asparagus (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Madame Blueberry) * TBA (Aggretsuko) (Echo Fighter Of Retsuko) * Dancing Machine (Motown Magic) (Echo Fighter Of Ben) * Buzz (Beat Bugs) (Echo Fighter Of Jay) * Ellis (The Dragon Prince) (Echo Fighter Of Ezran) * Bean (Treehouse Detectives) (Echo Fighter Of Millie) * Boop (Ask The Storybots) (Echo Fighter Of Hap) * Astrid And Stormfly (Dragons: Race To The Edge) (Echo Fighter Of Tuffnut And Ruffnut) * TBA (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) (Echo Fighter Of Smidge) * The Bow (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Pinkeye) * Baba Yaga (Legend Quest) (Echo Fighter Of Marcella) * Smooth Move (Turbo F.A.S.T) (Echo Fighter Of Chet) * TBA (Tuca And Bertie) (Echo Fighter Of Tuca And Bertie) * Ella Love (Motown Magic) (Echo Fighter Of Mickey) * Kumi (Beat Bugs) (Echo Fighter Of Crick) * TBA (Dragons: Race To The Edge) (Echo Fighter Of Fishlegs And Meatlug) * Princess Allura (Voltron: Legendary Defende) (Echo Fighter Of Pidge) * Tiny (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Bobby The Elder) * Rosy Bumps N Bruises (We’re Lalaloopsy) (Echo Fighter Of Jewel Sparkles) * Storm E Sky (We’re Lalaloopsy) (Echo Fighter Of Spot Splatted Splash) Fighter Ballot: Here are the most requested Characters, Unlike The Super Smash Bros Series: * She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) * Princess Bean (Disenchantment) * Hilda (Hilda) * Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego) * Jim (Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia) * Sonnie (Love, Death & Robots) * Francis X (F is for Family) * Alucard (Castlevania) * Scarlet Carmesim (Super Drags) * Sullivan (The Last Kids on Earth) * Nick Birch (Big Mouth) * Adam, Kai, and Mira (The Hollow) * Darel (Kulipari) * Captain Underpants (The Epic Tales Of Captain Underpants) * Dib (Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus) * Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) Voice Cast: Please Follow The Rules, And Be Nice To Me * Please Don’t Remove Any Of The Characters In The Roster. And In The Fighter Ballot, Or Delete The Page. It’s Just My Opinion, So Please Respect Mine, So Don’t Do It. * Any Of Your Favourite Animated Netflix Characters Not Here, Then Tell Me What Netflix Animated Characters You Want Next In The Comments Below (This Also Includes Anime Characters) Fantendo Version: Click here. https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Netflix_Animated_HeroesCategory:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:2020 Category:Netflix Category:Street Fighter X Tekken-Like Games